1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air cleaner hose.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when cleaning and exchanging an air cleaner element housed in an air cleaner, it is necessary to dismount an air cleaner cap from an air cleaner case to open the air cleaner.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-127425 (JP 2009-127425 A), an air cleaner hose connected with an air cleaner includes a bellows part. In a structure in which an air cleaner hose is connected with an air cleaner cap, when dismounting the air cleaner cap without removing the air cleaner hose from the air cleaner cap, the bellows part is elastically deformed so as to bend the air cleaner hose. For example, the air cleaner hose is bent upwardly, and the air cleaner cap is dismounted upwardly.